


Blu Fury

by MaybeoneNight



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fights, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeoneNight/pseuds/MaybeoneNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blu demoman got enough of always being mentioned as a doppelganger. It's his time to shine!</p><p>Originally was a roleplay with a very talented red demoman roleplayer, I decided to make a fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blu Fury

Blu Demoman was standing on the control point at Sawmill, waiting for it to load in neon blue color. He watched other mercenaries in blue colored uniforms running forward to stop the red team for recapturing the point. Someone else was standing beside him but he didn't care. He wanted to capture the point and watch as his name was written and being announced that the BLU demoman captured the control point. The BLU and NOT the red one. He was so furious, he was so sick of the other demoman in the team. Everything was annoying in him, irritating son of a gun. What he hated the most was how he was just existing there, barely having the glorious moments of his life, yet he was a good demoman too. All he was treated as "the blue doppelganger of The Demoman". Demoman made a face and spit on the ground, right in that moment the control point was finally captured. All he was good for his own team to take out sentries or stop bigger groups invading their base/intelligence/point, anything. Of course he was a "defense" class, but how the red one was treated, it was completely different. He grumbled something under his breath and charged forward, searching for the red demoman. It was enough. All those dominations, taunting lines. It was enough. He wanted to show the red demoman his place. He really tried everything. Everything, to be noticed, he even followed the trend in the teams, the "how to imitate each other and each others weapons" game. Yes, he did it too. He got the same weapons as the red demoman, he got the same uniform but in blue, he even imitated the Scottish gaelic accent, even though he was raised in America and had Irish blood in him, not Scottish. Nothing worked. He was very angry now. He just simply wanted to beat up the other...no.....he wanted to do even worse things. He was running around on battlefield, bypassing other mercenaries. He was looking around to hear that irritating voice, or see that irritating ugly mug. The list of why hating the red demoman didn't end there. He got one eye too. Of course he did. It was actually stabbed out by the other demoman. Since he wasn't decapitated but stabbed with the Eyelander, his eye could never heal back, neither with respawn.

Red Demoman was a little bit late with the reaction where he was and what was happening. At first he thought someone he knew in BLU team very well, the BLU soldier was capturing point again to provoke the RED team out again. He just realized he was the only one present in his team for now. "Me motherh.." he grumbled and with rushed movements, grabbed his _Iron Bomber_ , _Chargin Targe_ and _Persian Persuader_ this time instead of the _Eyelander_ , although the sword kept nagging him to use it for chopping heads off. He jumped out of respawn area, he was almost at the capture point area, when his eye widened and slowed down a little. He stared at the BLU demoman in surprise. He couldn't decide whether he should be shocked the lad was very familiar or because of the not so promising face he was coming at him. He lifted his sword and decided to charge at the other with the help of his shield without standing down for discussions.

Blu Demoman saw the red demoman was coming. Seeing the Scottish one made him even furious. He gritted his teeth and waited until the red charged. He avoided the charge and after the other stopped, he ran in a half circle and hit the red demoman's head from behind with the frying pan he happened to own as a weapon. He didn't kill just made the other unconscious. Now he had the chance to do anything he wanted. He had tons of furious thoughts what to do, how to torture, but none seemed to be enough to fulfill his desire to ruin the red demoman as much as he wanted. That's right! Ruin. That was the word he was searching for. That was the thing he was searching for. The worst thing he could do to ruin the red demoman. He was so angry he didn't think twice, and fury never led to good end. He heaved in anger, dropped his pan and lowered over the other. He was standing on four, his hands next to the red demoman's head on the two sides, his knees beside the waist at two sides. He just glared at the other's innocent unconscious expression, getting filled with disgust and anger. He gave out noises between sighs and pants in anger. He was frustrated and furious. What was he waiting for?! Ruin! Ruin!Ruin! Why couldn't he move. He was afraid of his own steps to glory. With clenched teeth - weeping in fury- rolled the red demoman around on his stomach , cut the material of the trousers and did something, which he thought he would never ever do in his life. Exposing the red demoman's ass, he leaned up to yanked off his pants, roughly working his shaft to get hard. Since he didn't have any affection, it was hard.  He felt nauseous and dizzy, he lost his mind, becoming mad and aggressive. The thought of rutting the other in humiliation gave him enough energy and pleasure to get aroused. He spit on his palm and stroke his shaft, then with determination, thrust his cock in the dry, tight ass. He gave out a groan, clenching his teeth, he really needed to force it in. He needed a little time, panted, then started roughly, mercilessly thrusting in and out, moaning in distress. He felt, that beside his spit, something humid was mixing too and he knew it was blood.  The sensation was too disgusting yet ....... he stopped. He gasped for air just looking down on himself, his cock in penetrating the other demoman, then  on the other demoman beneath him. What was he doing....? Tears rolled down on half of his cheek, panted heavily, his mouth dry, is stomach knotted feeling like throwing up. Throwing up from his own self. He clenched his teeth so tight it even hurt, slowly lowered his head on the other demoman's back, sobbing silently. He was noone, a big nothing and he will always be. 

Red Demoman missed the charge. It happened sometimes. Usually he had a close combat, until he sliced heads off and he always won close combat fights with a sword, until his enemy wasn't smarter enough and took him out with primary weapon first. He was a true Demoknight, he really had a title for it in his home , that he was a very good sword wielder, so he barely missed. He was surprised now, since he forgot how the other demoman fought. He was about to turn around to chop the BLU demoman's head off , but the other acted first. He groaned and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground unconscious. Thankfully he was, so he wasn't aware what was happening to him. When he woke up, he thought he was in respawn. The pouring rain woke him up. He sat up, his body was aching. He groaned in pain, but he managed to at least sit and look around. He saw the BLU demoman near him. He didn't process what happened, thought he was beaten up, while unconscious. "Ye bloody coward! Ye bloody weak coward git! Yer nothin' like a demoman!" he shouted, now he was angry too. He stood up, grabbing his sword, but he swung, and was about to fall down again, luckily he regained balance. He felt cool breeze hitting his buttocks, numbing the pain a little. "Ye........." now he was shocked and disgust and hatred filled him. He didn't say anything, anger gave him enough energy to jump at the other demoman. He didn't give the other the luxury to die fast and without pain. He rather cut a wound on the neck, which was deep enough to hurt and losing big amount of blood, but slowly. He striked again and cut another wound on the chest, then stabbed the stomach, turning the blade, while inside between the organs, cutting through more, then pulled it out. "I have nae words what a bloody coward ye are! Ye sorreh pile o' crap!Ye can only beat me if I'm sleepin'?! " he shouted. He usually was more sarcastic, wild, than this furious and throwing bad words at people, but his pride was hurt more than how much he was hurt phisically. He stepped on the collapsed BLU demoman's head, lifted his bloody sword with pride, humiliate the BLU demoman. "There can be only one!" he shouted loudly, the whole area echoing in his thundering voice, while the pouring rain slowly washed the blood off.

Blu Demoman couldn't finish, he just simply couldn't. He rolled off of the red demoman and closed his eye. While the red was lying on his stomach, he was lying on his back. His face muscles twitched, then raindrops splashed on his tense skin. He opened his eye, seeing the gray clouds covering the sky and raindrops falling at them from the height. He sighed. He was feeling blank and empty inside. At least his emotions subsided and now he was just lying there like a sack full of sand. He wasn't even sure what he supposed to do anymore, he forgot how to walk either. He jumped up, when the red demoman started to wake up. Now fear ran through him. He bit his lower lip and knew he won't escape this. He sinned, not he needed to be punished for it. That's right, it was only a sin, nothing more. This wasn't really what he intended to be. He was a loser, a coward, the red demoman was right. He was standing, when the other was shouting ang realizing what happened. He couldn't say anything. He froze and became a statue. He felt the tension, he couldn't move. His eye widened in horror, when the blade was lifted. He wasn't prepared for this. By reflex, he wanted to defend himself, but the other moved so agile, he couldn't follow his movements. He growl, eye widened and filled with tears, throwing up blood all over, when the sword was thrust in him and rolled around in him, between his organs. His vision got blurry, he was filled with panic. He threw up more, but only blood came, when he saw his own bellies leaking out. He deserved it. He knew he deserved it. But why couldn't he deserve a but more attention? He rather die, than being a shadow of someone else, then. Maybe it was better like this. With this thought, ht closed his eye and fell down. He was humiliated, he achieved nothing, he was a loser. He was nothing. The thought was more painful than his own death. He have out a weak sound, when the red demoman stepped on his head. He opened his eye once more only to see the glorious red demoman with sword lifted. Why always him? He could be better......why couldn't he be _The Blu Demoman_.....only just a doppelganger.

Blu Demoman closed his eye, letting the cold and darkness absorb him.


End file.
